Winter Patrol - Pieski ratują Mount Everest
Wstęp Cześć! Na początku chciałam by powiedzieć że to jest opowiadanie grupowe. I wiem że nie zdołam sama wepchnąć wszystkich waszych OC i proszę o wszą pomoc. Opowiadanie ma polegać na przyjeździe piesków na Mount Everest i wypełnienie pomocy ze strony piesków. Morze być jedna wielka misja , albo 3 misje na jednym wyjeździe . UWAGA , NA POCZĄTKU PIESKI NIE WIEDZĄ O WINTER PATROL !!! ' '''To GO!! ' Rozdział 1 '''Pieski bawiły się przed bazą na śniegu. - Hah! Ale ładny ten bałwan.- powiedziała Snowy. - Dzięki! - odparły Via, Kara, Szasta. - WOW! Naprawdę ładny. -powiedziała Victoria. Valka wraz z Smav 'em i Thunder szusowali na snowboardach. Bites wraz z Ashirą, Mishką i Kingiem rzeźbili rzeźbę lygrysa z lodu, na placu rzeźb lodowych. -Jaki super!- powiedziała Victoria -Dzięki ! Staramy się !- Odpowiedziały pieski rzeźbiące z pasją. -Hej Szasta !!!-krzyczała Kara z czubku góry -WoW! Co tam ?-powiedziała Szasta -Skaczemy ?- zapytała Kara -No nie wiem- powiedziała Szasta -No raczej !- powiedział Vestern który przyszedł wraz ze Davidem i Axe' em -Ty też stamtąd złaź!- zakrzyczał Axe -Poczekaj !- powiedziała Kara po czym przypięła narty i ruszyła do skoku . Chwilę potem była w powietrzu i wylądowała daleko -Ile Rusty ?- zapytała -Hmm..., WOW 156 M !!!- powiedział Rusty wyczytując z skanera. -Nowy rekord !!!-i rzuciły się na Karę -Ok Ok już...- powiedziała i wstała. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Kary -Hejka Eco!- przywitała się Hope z Eco -No cześć- przywitał sie piesek z merdającym ogonkiem -Hej pieski- przywitali się Matt z Alaską. -Hej!- odpowiedziały inne pieski -Widzieliście jak dużo śniegu spadło !?- zapytała Alaska. -No oczywiśnie !- odpowiedziała Hope -To szykuję się spory bałwan !- zaśmiał się Matt . -No pewnie że tak !!!- powiedział Eco -To idziemy -spytała Alaska -Jasne !!!- odpowiedziały pieski i ruszyły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alaski Na dworze temperatura na minusie rosła. -Hej ! Scott !!!- zawołała Miley za głazu -Mam cie !!!- krzykną Scott łapiąc Miley za policzek -HiHi !, wygrałeś !- powiedziała Miley --Zapraszam tu szczeniaki ! Zaraz odbędzie się wyścig na snowboardzie !- oznajmiła Junio -Uuu! Kto będzie zjeżdżał Valka?! , Smav czy... Hyyyy! KARA ?!- podnieciła się Ally -Nie ! nikt z tych powyższych !- powiedziała Junio - MY !!!- -Yyy...chyba ja się na to nie piszę ...- powiedziała Mufin z podkulonym ogonem . -Nie martw się...- powiedział Maxis przytulając Mufin . -No ! Ja się na to piszę !- powiedział Hopper -Na raz ... dwa... TRZY !- zakrzyczała Junio i ruszyła w wyścig. Nie potrwał długo bo naglę.. -HOPPER !!!- zakrzyczał Clif -JUNIO !- upomniał córkę Harry -Upss..- powiedziały pieski -Do domu i to raz !- zakrzyczał Clif wraz z Harry 'm -No dobrze ..- powiedziały pieski i ruszyły do bazy . * Zmiana sceny odznaka Harry 'ego Patty wraz z Dilarą spacerowały po placu zabaw -Ej Patty?- zapytała Dilara -No co tam? - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem -Widziałaś gdzieś Ryder' a ?- spytała.-Hehe wiem słabe pytanie.- dodała z nerwowym śmiechem. -No gdzieś pow...- odpowiadała Patty aż nagle przerwał jej głos . -JAK JA CIĘ DOPADNĘ TO WIEDZ ŻE JUŻ NIE ŻYJESZ !!!- zakrzyczała Tetradi -Co jest ?- spytała Via, która wyszła zza drzewa. -Zrobiła mi makijaż jak spałam !- poskarżyła się -To nie prawda !- powiedziała Annie z zadartym nosem . -Oj dziewczyny..- jęknęła Suzanne, która przed chwilą doszła. - AA! POMOCY!! - krzyknęła Annie, która ledwo co uciekała wściekłej Tetradi. W tym momencie zza rogu bazy wyszedł David. - DAVID! - krzyknęła ucieszona Annie. - Annie! - odkrzyknął piesek. Dwa pieski się w siebie wtuliły lecz dosłownie trwało do 5 sekund bo wściekła Tetradi biegła by dopaść jej kuzynkę. - Pomocy!! - jęknęła Annie chowając się za David 'a. - Daj jej spokój.- powiedział David. - Nie! - warknęła Tetradi. - Tetradi, chodź. Daj temu tchórzowi spokój i tak już możesz powiedzieć, że jest martwa bo wystraszyłaś ją prawie na śmierć- powiedziała Delgado, która niby próbowała załagodzić konflikt, lecz raczej była za Tetradi. - No, dobra! - warknęła Tetradi mierząc wzrokiem Annie. - No,no. I to mi się podoba!- powiedziała ze śmiechem Viki. - Chodź zmyć makijaż- powiedziała Tiger Belle, która szła z Kaiden 'em. - Ok- odparła Tetradi. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tiger Belle. -Gdzie nas prowadzicie ?- zapytali Natalie i Suzanne . -Zobaczycie !- odpowiedzieli Philip i Drake idąc zasłaniając dziewczętom oczy Chłopacy prowadzili Suzanne i Natalie nad morze które w wyniku zimna które szło całą parą zrobiła przecudny krajobraz -Wow jak tu pięknie !!!- zachwyciły się dziewczyny. -Zapraszam ...- powiedział Drake z uwodzicielskim głosem na altankę. -Wow ! Hę? Zuzia ? Cześć !!!- powiedziały suczki -Hej !- przywitała się z uśmiechem . Właśnie pichciła bugaja. -Axe co ty tu robisz ?- spytała Suzanne . -A tak przyszedłem sobie...- powiedział Axe -Co nam pichcisz ?- spytał Drake. -Bugaja !- odpowiedziała -MNIAM !!- powiedzieli Drake i Philip wraz z Axe -Co to bugaj ?- spytały dziewczyny . -CO?!- spytał Axe -No tak jakoś..- odpowiedziała Suzanne . -Smacznego !- powiedziała Zuzia kładąc bugaja na stół. Smakujcie! - uśmiechnęła się. Pieski zasmakowały . -Mniam!- stwierdziły suczki. -A nie mówiłam !- powiedziała Zuzia * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi Hela,Andrew oraz Power bawili się na podwórzu - Ale nędza ! Ni ma w co grać !!!- powiedziała Hela -Strasznie się nudzę...- powiedział Andrew -No ja też-stwierdził Power -Hejka pieski! Powiedziała zadowolona Megan. -A ty z czego się chichrasz? - mruknęła Hela -Upss.. coś nie tak powiedziałam ?- powiedziała posmutniała Megan -Nic tylko pani Heli zimno i nudno- wstaną w obronie Megan, Power -A z kim będziemy grać w Lidze Mistrzów?- spytała Megan. -Z realem .. z tym pajacem..- powiedziała niezadowolona Hela -Hela zastopuj- powiedział Andrew -Chodźcie poszukamy miejsca do ćwiczeń!- zaproponowała Husky. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Meg -O boziu jak zimno!- stwierdziła Fuksia która siedziała obok East'a i Arctic'a. -Nie no, aż tak tragicznie nie jest.- zaśmiał się East. -Mi tam nie przeszkadza.- dodał Arctic. -Wow! Aż się dziwię, że Wam to obojętne!- wzdrygnęła się Fuksia. -Takie rasy.- wyskoczył East. -HA HA HA! - zaśmiali się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Fuksii. Jake wraz jego kumplem i grupą Himalaistów siedzieli w bazie na Mount Everest. -Nie długo zdobędziemy szczyt!- ucieszył się Jake. -Owszem.- ucieszył się kolega Jake 'a zwany Johnson. Jeszcze jeden z Himalaistów uniósł brew do góry i przemówił: -Słuchajcie, jest okno pogodowe, możemy ruszać.- powiedział pierwszy Himalaista. -Nie wiem, wyruszymy jak się rozjaśni.- odpowiedział marszcząc czoło Johnson. -Ok, my będziemy czekać na górze.- odpowiedział drugi i wyszedł. W tym momencie na radarze Jake 'a pogodowym ukazała się śnieżyca. -O nie..- szepnął przerażony i wybiegł z namiotu. Strach obleciał jego twarz. Mimo to wrócił do namiotu i wraz z kumplem chwilę potem ruszyli. Zaczęli się wspinać po wielkim zboczu Mount Everest 'u. Dwóch ludzi ogarnęła po woli śnieżyca i ciemność. Nagle... Poślizgnęli się. Rozpaczliwie wyciągnęli ręce, po czym spadli do szczeliny. * Obraz się ściemnia na 5 sekund. * Rozjaśnia się obraz. Ryder wraz z Katie oglądali TV. Brunet przełączył kanał i akurat trafił na wiadomości. Z telewizora dobiegł głos mężczyzny, mówił on o zaginionych Himalaistach. Chłopak wiedział, że tam też był Jake. -O nie..- jęknął brunet zniżając swoje brwi. -Co teraz zrobicie?- zapytała zmartwiona Katie. -Nie martw się zostań w bazie ze szczeniakami!- odparł Ryder. -Dobrze.- odparła coraz bardziej zaniepokojona blondynka. -Robo Psie! Przyleć patrolotem!- rozkazał Ryder. -RUF! RUF! - szczeknął Robo- pies. Chłopak nacisnął na tablet i zawołał. -PSI PATROL! ZBIÓRKA W PATROLOCIE!- oznajmił poważnie Ryder. -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły pieski. Pieski pobiegły w stronę Patrolotu, wtem Marshall potknął się o kamyk, zahaczając łapą o Max 'a. -UPS! Mimo to nawet kamień nas nie pokona!- powiedział Marshall. -HA HA HA!- zaśmiały się pieski. Klapa od pojazdu się zamknęła. Pieski nawet te bez zawodu wskoczyły. ''' -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!- powiedział poważnie Chase. -Pieski.. Hę..- zdziwił się chłopak na tablecie wyskoczyła mu informacja o ludziach, którzy chcą ,,zniszczyć" górę. -Eg hem! - odchrząknął chłopak.- Pieski szykuje się wielka misja na Mount Everest! Jake wraz z jego kumplem i innymi alpinistami zaginęli, oraz grupa ludzi chcą ,,zniszczyć" tą górę. -(Zdziwienie) -A ponieważ będzie to lodowata misja trzeba będzie nowości!- powiedział chłopak. Patrolot przyspieszył. Kilka godzin później pojazd wylądował. -Ale Ryder, co to za misja?- zapytał Zuma. -Zaraz zobaczycie. - powiedział chłopak. Oczom piesków ukazała się dolina w której była ogromna baza. Zeszli tam. Baza połyskiwała srebrnym kolorem, na jej górze widniał symbol Psiego Patrolu a za nim śnieżynka. -Poznajcie WINTER PATROL!- krzyknął dumnie Ryder. -WOOW!- westchnęły pieski. '''Weszły do środka, białe światłą włączyły się automatycznie, a pieski w nowej windzie się przebrały. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!- oparł Chase. -Pieski! Jak już mówiłem, szykuje się wielka misja na Mount Everest! Jake wraz z jego kumplem i innymi alpinistami zaginęli, oraz grupa ludzi chcą ,,zniszczyć" tą górę.- powtórzył Ryder. -Do tej misji potrzebuję wszystkich łap! Bez wyjątku! Zadania będę przydzielał przy górze!- dodał Ryder. -AUUU!- zawyły pieski. -Nawet my Ryder?- spytała Kasha. -Nawet i Wy.- przytaknął.- Załóżcie tylko Wasze specjalne kurtki!- odparł. Wtem nacisnął na komunikator i z podziemi wysunął się Zimowy Patrolowiec. Był on dłuuugi. Psiaki do niego wskoczyły. Wjechał znów pod ziemię. -Wooow!- odparły pieski. Wjechał w wyrzutnię, raptem Robo-Pies który sterował wystrzelił ich. Wielka brama garażowa się otworzyła i wyjechali. Podjechali pod górę i się zatrzymali. ' -Teraz, przydzielę Wam zadania!- odparł. -Kaiden! Victor! Maximus! Pójdziecie na górę i zobaczycie o co im dokładnie chodzi. -Na każdej górze Kaiden rozwiąże zagadkę! -(Nwm, co może mówić Victor na Winter Patrol) -(Nwm co może mówić Maximus na Winter Patrol) -Ratownicy górscy! Wy poszukacie zaginionych alpinistów. Arctic Ty zabierzesz ich swoim nowym helikopterem, który może latać na wielkich wysokościach. -Gdy jesteś w biedzie Everest was nie zawiedzie! -Tam gdzie wysokie góry tam jest Snowy! -Na najwyższe góry Tunturi idzie z odsieczą by zdjąć problem z głowy! -Śnieżyca czy nie! Modelka! Ratownik- górski! Uratuje Cię! -(Nwm co może mówić Volvo). -(Nwm co może mówić Winter) -Jesień, wiosna, lato, zima ja pomocy Wam udzielam! -(Nwm co może mówić Moscow) -Via w najgorszej śnieżycy Cię uratuje! -Batutto w najzimniejszym miejscu nie podda się! -Raz, dwa Smav na ratunek rusza!!! -Zima to Ice'a pora! Na super służbie do wieczora! -W najgorszą śnieżycę East biegnie, aby uratować Twoje życie! -(Nwm, co może mówić Mindy) -(Nwm co może mówić Adelaide) -Lawina jest! Arctic zaraz tam przyleci i na miejscu jest! -(Nwm co może mówić Samax) -Zima to mój przyjaciel!! -Mogę Ryder pomóc ratownikom?- spytała ochoczo Victoria machając ogonem. -Dobrze.- pokiwał głową brunet. -Nie mogę pozwolić by moja miłość szła tam sama!- rzekł Gray. -Aww, jesteś kochany. Dobrze chodźmy razem.- zgodziła się. -Możemy Ryder?- zapytała i zrobiła błagalną minę. -Pewnie! Im więcej łap tym lepiej!- odrzekł brunet. -Na razie pieski to tyle! Jednak pewnie po tym co zdadzą nam Kaiden, Victor i Maximus wybierzemy resztę i coś na to zaradzimy. -AUUU!- zawyły psiaki i wskoczyły do swych pojazdów. Rozdział 2 '''Wybrane pieski dojechały na miejsce. Kaiden, Victor i Maximus wysłali szpiegule. Patrzyli na skanery. Zaś ratownicy górscy zaczęli zwiększać helikopterem pułap. Wylądowali w miejscu gdzie sygnał był nadawany. ' -Możesz na razie wylądować w Zimowej Bazie, kochanie.- powiedziała wychodząc z helikoptera Via.-Kocham Cię.-dopowiedziała. -Ja Ciebie też.-powiedział ochoczo Arctic i podążył wzrokiem za suczką.-Ech...no dobrze, ale błagam Via uważaj!-przestrzegł zmartwiony. -Nie martw sie będę.- odpowiedziała Alaskan Malamute. Byli dość wysoko nawet bardzo. Jednak od wodospadu dzieliło ich sporo kilometrów. -Hmm...mam nadzieję, że ich znajdziemy jeszcze dziś.- rzekła Snowy. -Nie martw się, kochana powinniśmy!- pocieszyła córkę liźnięciem Everest. -Dzięki mamo.- odparła fioletowo- biała Gerberian Shepsky. -Chyba czuję, ich stary ale nadal wyczuwalny zapach!- oznajmił Volvo. Ratownicy zamerdali tylko ogonami by nie wzniecać lawiny w wyższych partiach. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu na Winter Patrol 'W końcu drony coś wychwyciły zza lodospadem. ' -Hę?- zdziwił się Kaiden. -Widzę Jake'a!- krzyknął Victor. -Mają nie przyjemne twarze. Czy oni ich porwali?- dodał zdziwiony Maximus. Trzy pieski wbiły wzrok w ich ekrany. -Spróbuję włączyć tryb podsłuchu.-oznajmił Kaiden. Wilk i Gerberian Shepsky skinęli głowami. -Przekaż to na mojego, będzie wysyłał sygnał Ryderowi.- polecił Victor. -Dobra.- skinął głową Gerberian Shepsky. '''Dron zaczął podsłuchiwać z ukrycia rozmowę. Zaś dron Wilka przechwytywał sygnał na Rydera. ''' -Trzeba czekać aż Driver wróci! Poszedł na dół góry jakiś czas temu by sprawdzić czy nikogo oprócz tych wścibskich alpinistów nie ma!- mówił grubszy z nich. -Jako jedyni wiedzą, że chcemy stopić tu lód ze śniegiem, a za pomocą dynamitów będziemy tą górę eksploatować! -O nie!- szepnął wściekły Maximus. -Dobra, teraz zjedzmy.- zarządził chudszy, prawie chodzący szkielet. Dron przerwał podsłuch i odleciał cicho za nim dwa pozostałe. Kiedy dron nadawał przekazał wszystko to do bazy Zimowej. '''Tej samej chwili w bazie Zimowej... -Dostaliśmy od szpiegów sygnał!- krzyknęła podekscytowana Kate. -AUU!- zawyła Ceyra. -Zobaczmy!- zamerdała ogonem Leonberger. Na ekranie wyświetliła się transmisja. Pieski były z każdą sekundą wściekłe i zdziwione. ''' -To okropne co chcą zrobić!- warknęła Hope, i potrząsnęła ogonem. Eco popatrzył na suczkę i pokiwał głową. -Nie martw się kochana, damy im radę!- próbował pokrzepić. -Powinniśmy ostrzec ratowników...-rzekła Hera, na jej pysku malowało się przerażenie.-Widzisz, Ryder weszli w okno pogodowe, a nadchodzi wielka śnieżyca. Są już wysoko. Wtem usłyszała jak ląduje helikopter. -Może to oni!- krzyknął Rex i wybiegł przed bazę. Jednak z helikoptera z wręcz z depresyjnym nastrojem, wyszedł biało- szary Northen Inuit Dog. Ogon wlókł za sobą, co chwila oglądał się na górę. -Gdzie reszta?- zapytał Rex, który podbiegł do Arctica. -Na górze...powiedzieli, bym wylądował, ale...nie mam dobrego przeczucia.- rzekł smutny. -Właśnie Kaiden, Victor i Maximus wysłali nam transmisje! Jake i alpiniści zostali porwani a porywacze, chcą roztopić lód i zamienić górę w kopalnię, kto wie czy jej nie wysadzą. Mieli laski dynamitu! -CO!!?? ALE TAM JEST VIA!!- wrzasnął Arctic i pognał do bazy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Arctic'a '''Zaczęło coraz mocniej prószyć. A chmury były bardzo ciemne. - O nie, śnieżyca...-powiedziała poważnie Alaska, patrząc do góry. Jakby na zawołanie rozpętało się piekło. Pieski, które szły za psiakami z przodu ledwo je widziały. ''' -Musimy znaleźć schronienie!- próbowała przekrzyczeć wiatr Winter, i udało jej się. Śnieg prószył tak mocno, że pieski ledwo co szły. '''Gray złączył swój ogon mocno z ogonem Victorii. Smav pobiegł do przodu. -SMAV GDZIE BIEGNIESZ?!- krzyknął East. -NIE MARTW SIĘ POSZUKAM JAKIEJŚ KRYJÓWKI BY TO PRZECZEKAĆ!- odkrzyknął i zniknął z pola widzenia. -Ech...-westchnął Samax i pokręcił głową. Usiedli tak parę minut. Gray i Victoria leżeli wtuleni w siebie. -Szkoda, że Arctic nie może tu być.-jęknęła Via i położyła ze smutku uszy po sobie. -Chociaż, może i lepiej przynajmniej jest bezpieczny.- dodała. -Gdzie jest Smav?- zaniepokoiła się Moscow.-Thunder, będzie zrozpaczona jak coś mu się stało. Powinien kogoś wziąć, to niebezpieczne.- ciągnęła. Nagle zauważyli nie wyraźną sylwetkę. Po chwili właścicielem sylwetki był Smav! -Znalazłem super małą grotę niedaleko stąd chodźmy!- zawołał i wskazał ogonem miejsce. Psiaki wstały i ruszyły. Wkrótce potem weszli do niewielkiej groty, która chroniła ich od śniegu, ale miała wystarczająco dużo miejsca by każdy spokojnie się pomieścił. -Miejmy nadzieję, że pieski nas znajdą.- powiedziała Victoria. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Smava Do bazy wrócili i szpiedzy. Śnieżyca trwała. Ryder z Mishką próbowali nawiązać łączność, lecz bez sukcesu. -EVEREST TAM JEST!- zaskomlał Chase. Zmartwiony o Viję Arctic także zaskomlił. Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Lava Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Gama Kategoria:Neko Kategoria:Ima Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Brown Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:David Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Canon Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Lucky Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Wixy Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Jeremi Kategoria:Kama Kategoria:Tayro Kategoria:Will Kategoria:Zuri Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Winter Patrol Kategoria:Sylvia Kategoria:Whistle Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Megan